


Taste This

by cwb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry, Wits On Tap Challenge, taste test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb
Summary: This is my Wits on Tap Collection (2017) submission, based on zaffre's fantastic piece, Taste Test.





	Taste This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaffre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taste Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429311) by [zaffre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffre/pseuds/zaffre). 



Confiture de framboise  
means raspberry jam  
Hudson's muffins are a huge hit

Ginger and marmite  
Stilton and leek  
Sherlock's fat tastebuds are lit 

Equipped with ear plugs  
and blindfolded tight  
John's experiment proves that it's true 

Sherlock can tell you  
just what's in his mouth  
as Watson's balls slowly go blue

Three types of tea leaves  
steeped in one mug  
the evidence makes a strong case

Then something quite else  
comes to rest on that lip  
enlightenment shines on his face

Sherlock's oral abilities   
are put on the line  
with a sample so meaty and sweet

Should you yet yearn  
for a demo so pure  
you'll find them inside Baker Street 

Ignore all the moaning  
panting, hisses, and groans  
expect a trial truly absurd

Take special note  
as Sherlock passes the test  
but surely it's Watson who's scored?


End file.
